thewerewolfdiariesfandomcom-20200215-history
Elizabeth Chamberlain
Elizabeth Rose Chamberlain is a recurring character The Werewolf Diaries. Elizabeth is the tribrid daughter of Maverick Chamberlain and Charlotte Chamberlain. She is the granddaughter of two unnamed witches and two unnamed werewolves. She is also the niece of Christopher Chamberlain. Elizabeth was conceived and it was revealed that Charlie was pregnant. She was then born in the Season One episode Evil In My Blood. ''As a result of her unique heritage, she is the world's first werewolf-witch-vampire hybrid. She inherited her werewolf gene from her mother, while her vampire and witch legacy came from her father who is the Original vampire-witch hybrid and the son of the Original Witch. Through her mother's Marshall lineage, Elizabeth is werewolf royalty. '''Elizabeth'is a member of the Chamberlain Family '''and the '''Marshall Family. Rose is by birthright a member of the Crescent Wolf Pack and the North East Atlantic Pack, as well as an unnamed witch family, and the only child fathered by the Original Hybrid. Throughout The Werewolf Diaries Series |-|Season One= In Eat, Sleep, Repeat , ''Maverick Chamberlain and Charlotte Chamberlain slept together and conceived a child. In ''Were Back , '' Christopher revealed that Charlie was in fact pregnant with Maverick's child. He revealed that the baby is one of natures "loopholes." He later revealed that it was because of Maverick's' werewolf side that Rose was conceived. Maverick initially had no interest with having anything to do with the child, even telling to the witches that they made a mistake if they thought they could get to him by using Charlie and their child as leverage. But after words of consideration from Charlie, he later changed his mind. When Christopher asked him about Charlie and their unborn child, Maverick replied to him that ''"every king needs an heir." In Maverick, while Charlie speaks to Christopher after what happened to her and the baby during his absence and Insidious enacts a plan to kill the child. He uses a cursed object, The Needle of Sorrows, to cause Charlie's temperature to spike rapidly in order to cause a miscarriage. While Maverick goes to find Insidious, Christopher works Charlie to lower her temperature and heart rate. Later Christopher kills Insidious for trying to kill his niece. In I Tried To Live, it is revealed that the baby's blood is capable of turning werewolves into hybrids. However, the hybrids created are sired to its mother - likely due to it and her being one and the same for the time being. Insidious kidnaps Charlie and tries to kill the baby, as he believes that Maverick desires to use the baby to sire a second army of hybrids. Maverick scares him off. In Evil In My Blood, Charlie has been taken to St. Anne's Church by Insidious and a few other witches. Charlie's placenta has ruptured so she has to give birth to the baby there. She tries to fight the witches, when Maverick walks in. He kills one of the witches, but Insidious stops him. He watches as Charlie gives birth while he is held against the wall by the witches spell. Once the baby is born Charlie asks if she could hold her. Insidious hands the baby over, but Insidious slits Charlie's throat only a few moments later. A witch breaks Maverick's neck and they leave with the baby. The witches have taken the baby to the cemetery, where they plan to sacrifice her. Maverick and Christopher try to find them, but they had cast a spell that creates the illusion of a maze. Christopher is heartbroken that Charlie is dead. They are unable to find the baby, when Charlie walks in. The blood of her daughter brought her back to life, she is in transition. She can feel her daughter and she leads Maverick and Christopher to the witches. Insidious is about to stab the baby, but Christopher stops her. Christopher tells him that she looks like her mother, and that maybe there's a god after all. Maverick smiles at her. He responds that there's a glimpse of the devil in her eyes and that is all him. He tells him that despite their differences there is no one that he would trust more with the life of his daughter. He tells his daughter that the people in the city would have seen her dead, but he would see her live and he'll make the city her home. He says that he would strike down anyone who would dare to wish her harm. And he tells her that she'll return to him. He then gives her a kiss on her forehead and on her cheek. He hands her over to Christopher. Christopher asks him what her name is. He tells him that her name is Elizabeth. He cries as he watches Christopher leave with Elizabeth. She is also seen with Christopher in the ending flash-forward scene. }} |-|Season Two= Personality Even when she was a baby, Rose was said to be a fighter. It was said by both of her parents; Charlie in Maverick, where she said to her doctor that her daughter was a tough one just like herself, and by Maverick when he said that both Charlie and Elizabeth were fighters in '' I Tried To Live''. Both times it is implied that Rose inherited this trait from her mother who got it herself from her own father, Elizabeth's maternal grandfather. She also seems to be a very calm and happy. Rose seems to be a kind and gentle young girl, with a sweet and innocent persona. She is also rather lonely, never having any other kids her own age to play with. It has shown that Rose has gained one of her father's traits of doing whatever they can to protect their family as she is always offering to help to save those she cares about and considers family including Gator. Physical Appearance According to Gator, Elizabeth looks like her mother. On the other hand, Maverick blissfully implies that Elizabeth has inherited his eyes. Now, she has long brown hair and brown eyes. She is seen in light colored shirts, that normally have flowers or other prints on them. As a Marshall, she has the Chamberlain birthmark on her right shoulder, just like her father and uncle Christopher. Powers and Abilities Elizabeth is one of the most powerful witches we have seen to date. What she lacks in formal magical training she makes up for it with raw power. Her great potential was shown early in the series when she managed to subdue a storm Maverick could stop, showing an affinity for Atmokinesis. Seconds after this, she reversed the effects of a Witch Cruid. Elizabeth has stated that she figured some things about magic herself though has expressed that she cannot control it. Rose is also part werewolf, having inherited the werewolf gene from both of her parents. If Rose were to kill someone, she would trigger her werewolf gene and would gain all of the powers of lycanthropy. It is likely that her lycanthropy would negate her ability to practice magic given that the werewolf curse was original cast upon Native American witches. Although Rose is not a full vampire-hybrid, she possesses a few vampiric traits, specifically her blood. Her blood was able to heal her mother while in the womb. She was also able to heal herself after she accidentally cut herself on a piece of glass. Her blood can be used to sire new vampires and even hybrids, an ability only possessed by one other supernatural being; the Original Hybrid, her father. If Rose were to die, she would become a vampire which should negate her ability to practice magic and would likely make her a vampire-werewolf hybrid like her father. Weaknesses Furthermore, as a possessor of the untriggered werewolf gene, Rose will experience bouts of severe aggression. However, Rose wears a bracelet that negates her ability to practice magic and thus, does not experience lack of control when wearing the bracelet. As the world's first hybrid of all three supernatural species (witch, werewolf and vampire), the full extent and limits of Rose's weaknesses are currently unknown. Relationships Elizabeth is the only daughter and child of hybrids Maverick Chamberlain and Charlotte Chamberlain (born Marshall). She is also the only niece of Christopher Chamberlain who swore to protect her no matter what - seeing in her the way to finally find happiness. It is said that she has inherited both of her families enemies. Charlotte Chamberlain Charlie is Rose's mother and it is shown various times that Charlie strongly loves her daughter. When she first discovered she was pregnant, she attempted to abort the baby by ingesting wolfsbane, but when she couldn't resolve herself to do it she was attacked and she realized that she wasn't just protecting herself but the baby as well. She then learned that she will have a daughter. As time passed, Charlie grew concerned that because she never had a loving mother in her life, she would not know how to be a, good mother to her daughter, but eventually that faded and she grew to love the child deeply and like Maverick, is dedicated to protecting her at all costs. Maverick Chamberlain Maverick is Elizabeth's father, and even though at first he refused the child in Eat, Sleep, Repeat, he soon accepted her and was determined to not be like his father to his child. He even told Charlie that the cycle of the pain will end with their baby. After that, he did everything he could to make sure she was kept safe, and was shown to be happy when he learned the baby would be a girl. He wants to protect her at all costs, and hopes to be in her life someday when it is safe for her. He is not giving up on being in his daughter's life quite yet. He is also dedicated to being a better father to her than his father was to him. His love for his daughter brings out the best in Maverick. With the child being born, Maverick is becoming the man he used to be. Rose and Maverick's bond remain strong during the rest of the series until they were separated due to Maverick sacrificing himself to save his family. But Elizabeth's memory of him was kept alive because of her mother telling Rose about her father such as his loyalty to his family, his love for her and his interests that she now shares with him. They were reunited after five years and, despite some initial nervousness on both sides, they shared a lovely day together, it showing just how alike they are. Apart from some of the bad things he's done Rose knows what Maverick is and isn't afraid of him. She knows how strong he is and, because of that, she believes he can keep bad things away. Once he promised that nothing was going to harm her Elizabeth hugged him. Despite their time apart Elizabeth calls Maverick 'Daddy', showing that their bond is still strong. Because of her mother telling her about her father Rose deems Maverick her 'fairytale prince'. Christopher Chamberlain Christopher is Elizabeth's uncle and has sworn to protect her. He accepted her before everyone else did, even her parents. When he saw Elizabeth again (after their separation), he said to Charlie that he can't imagine the joy spending every day with her and commented on how big she had gotten. Christopher gave a promise to Charlie that he will stay with Elizabeth, protect her and help raise her, as Charlie doesn't want Maverick to be the only one Elizabeth knows. Other Relationships * Maverick, Charlie and Elizabeth (Parents and Daughter) Appearances Name * The name Elizabeth is a Greek name. In Greek the meaning of the name Elizabeth is: From the Hebrew Elisheba, meaning either oath of God, or God is satisfaction. Famous bearer: Old TestamentElizabeth was mother of John the Baptist and one of the earliest known bearers of this name; Queen Elizabeth II. * The last name Chamberlain is of Old French origin, and is an occupational name for a chamberlain, that is an official in charge of the private chambers of his master; the term was later a title of high rank. The derivation of this name is from the Old French and Anglo-Norman French "c(h)ambrelain, cambrelane, cambrelen©", chamberlain. The Italian cognate "camerlengo" was given to a manager of a pontifical court. Trivia Tropes * Daddy's Girl - Elizabeth seems to light up whenever her father is around. It's clear how much Elizabeth adores her father and it's clear how much Maverick loves her. Maverick was besotted with her even before she was born * Hybrid Power - Elizabeth has demonstrated magic abilities from her witch side and healing abilities from her vampire side though latter power is slower than a full vampire's healing factor. * Protective Mom - Elizabeth has a mother that adores her and it's clear that Elizabeth feels the same. Whenever Elizabeth sees her mother, she's always laughing. * Sins of Our Fathers - As Maverick notes, Elizabeth has 'inherited' all of his enemies by virtue of being his daughter. References